Romeo and Juliet the Doctor who version
by The last Phantomdreamer
Summary: Roxy is wilf savior, but that leaves the Doctor upset.He then learns about a prophecy from Roxy where she says she has to kill him, he decides to take his life to save her from the pain. The crossover happens later in the story, from chapter 2 maybe
1. Chapter 1

"You owe me for this." Roxy said staring at him

She walked over to the cabinet with Wilf in, she walked in to the cabinet. The Doctor looked at her, she pressed the button. Wilf was let out, he looked at the Doctor his old eyes peering at him. The Doctor was watching her die, he knew that it was supposed to be him. Fighting of his pain he ran towards the glass, just as she fell to her knees.

"You didn't have to do this it was supposed to be me." He said with a mixture of pain and anger. He knew that she was brave and tough, she had to be what with her family and with him. But to die for him in her place was crazy, she was still alive she had contained the radiation in her cells. But she couldn't just patch herself up with a bio-matching receptical, like he has she was far poisoned for that. The door opened and he reached for her, he picked her up. His face looked determined that he had to get her to safety, he had no idea what to do. He had been preparing himself to regenerate for a while now and that had been taken from him, by her blind protection of those she loved. No doubt she would've done the same for Joanne.

He put her in the tardis, its warmth comforted her. The old girl cared about it's inhabitants and respects them, she sensed the Doctors mild frustration at Roxy's care.

"I'll be fine, I look different I'll still be me." Roxy muttered from the grate on the floor where she had been put, she seemed to gain strength enough to stand up on her feet. She doubled over and clutched the side of the console.

"You are dying, you had no need to safe me. I was ready to change." He said hysterically and barely looking at her.

"I did it as I wanted to protect you, I have to its my right." she said

He shook his head violently

"You didn't need to I was going to my song was ending." He said repeating what the Ood had told him.

Roxy tried to look at him and caught his feet, and ankles.

"As was mine, I was going to die. I could feel it in my head the end of this form was coming." she said her voice sounded serious, this was the first time her voice was that serious since she found him again.

"He will knock four times. That was meant for me." He boomed still angry at her

"No it wasn't, I was supposed to kill you. He will knock four times the lady will answer and bring the death to the one who heals others." she said as she got weaker.

"You can't be serious. I will regenerate with you." he said it shock and he looked at her the regeneration energy starting to cover her hand

"Like Romeo?" she asked

"No like Juliet, you are dying like Romeo. Remember you poisoned yourself, now I need a dagger." he said

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of three knife throwing knives, he took them from her.


	2. Chapter 2 Falling to Earth

"I feel stupid doing this." The Doctor thought as he held one of the performance knives in his hand, he knew it was sharp as one had cut him when they had a unit in creative arts. He let one plunge in to his chest.

Roxy was thrown up by the energy she started to change, and so did he at least halfway through the change he had pulled the knife out and it killed him. She stood up full of a fresh vigour her body was new. She felt her hair that was tied up, she had hands, and arms, and legs. She couldn't see, she removed her contact lenses and let them fall to the ground. Shortly after she regained her sight again he saw that he had changed, his brown hair was now black, he looked odd in his old clothes. He looked at her and stared at her hair.

"What is it?" she said

"Your hair, its ginger." He said rocking on his new feet.

She pulled out her hair band and a mass of red hair flowed passed her shoulders.

"What about my eyes?" she said

"Blue, what about me how do I look?" he asked

"Different, handsome in a different way." she said

The TARDIS started acting weirdly, it was going to crash they had to hold on to the sides. The Doctor had ended clutching to the threshold and Roxy was holding on to the bars on the side, somewhere over London the ship threw her balance and she ended up falling out of the TARDIS. Too late for her to catch it, the Doctor held his hand out.

"Roxy, no!"

"Help me." She called

She reached out for her Doctor before she fiddled with her vortex manipulator. She was still falling when she landed in Rhys, Gwen's husbands arms. Roxy thanked him as he put her down, Gwen looked at her with the vaguest "Have we met look". Roxy threw her arms around Gwen.

"Gwen it's good to see you again." Roxy said

"Sorry have we met?" she said

Roxy let her go and stared at her, forgetting she had changed.

"It's me Roxy, Y'know from torchwood. I died and regenerated." she said

"Prove it." Gwen said looking weirdly at her

Roxy sighed looking at her with the new blue eyes.

"My name is Roxy Smith torchwood ID 7036, You, Jack and I convinced Ianto that he had Gallifreyan flu, when he only had a headache." Roxy said

Gwen looked at her with acknowledgement, she knew it was her. She looked at her she had long flowing ginger hair, sapphire eyes. Gwen took her to the base as she asked, it was now two thirds of the way to being back to normal, it was skeletal in the way the walls and desks just were there no decoration of any sort.

"I am going to get this place back to normal." Roxy declared.


End file.
